Full Circle
by Genki Collective
Summary: Yui recovers from heartbreak with the help of an important figure from her past. Sequel to In Plain Sight. AU; OC; YuiAzu, implied Yui x Mugi. WARNING: CANON CHARACTER DEATH. Rated M for mature theme and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Past is Prologue

**A/N:**

_**WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason! **_There is a strong lesbian theme throughout, along with explicit lesbian sex (in Chapter 2). Read at your own risk.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the _K-On!_ franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

_**PREFACE: **_

This is the sequel to the one-shot _In Plain Sight_, and is set some seven years after the events in that story. It answers the question of what prompted the YuiAzu break-up that set the events in the one-shot in motion, and also explores how love has the capacity to heal.

It was not my original intention to incorporate a canon character death, but given the way the plot unfolded I had no choice if I wanted this to be a sequel. I realize many readers in the fandom don't care for angst, but for there to be healing, there has to be hurt.

This story was extremely difficult to write. It was my first attempt at angst, and after how emotionally exhausting the process was for me, it will be the last for a while. That said, I hope there are some readers in the fandom who will appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past is Prologue**

"_Thirsty…"_

_Yui held the cup of water for Mugi to sip from. After managing one swallow, the dying woman gently slumped back onto the pillow._

"_How are you feeling, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked gently. She tried to keep her facial expression as normal as possible so that the grief welling up inside her wouldn't show._

"_I'm…really tired…but you're here…so it's okay…"_

_Mugi smiled wanly up at Yui as she spoke. The brunette tried to smile back as genuinely as she could, but she didn't feel like she was succeeding._

_The figure lying on the bed looked like a pale shadow of the Mugi of just a year ago. The glorious honey-blonde hair was gone, claimed by unsuccessful chemotherapy, and in its place was a knotted handkerchief. The skin that stretched across Mugi's emaciated face was almost translucent. The sapphire-blue eyes, once so bright, were now dim with the shadow of ever-present pain. _

_Yet as Mugi looked up and smiled, Yui could see the soul of woman she loved was still very much alive inside the wasting body lying on the bed in front of her. She tried to superimpose an image of the Mugi of twelve months earlier on top of the current version, but it was no use. She couldn't do it. The final cracks began to appear in her already-shattering heart._

_The nurse pulled Yui and Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki aside._

"_Which one is her next of kin?" she asked, looking at Mugi's father. Wordlessly, he nodded toward Yui. _

"_I'm her partner," Yui said._

_The nurse looked surprised momentarily, but quickly recovered._

"_It's just a matter of time," she informed Yui, trying her best to sound compassionate. "I'll leave you to have a few minutes. It would be best to say your good-byes now. I am so sorry."_

_As the nurse withdrew, Yui looked helplessly at the couple facing her. If she was hoping for reassurance, there was none to be found. Mrs. Kotobuki had a handkerchief pressed to her face; all she could do was shake her head. Her husband could only stare dumbly back at Yui. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were filled with such deep sorrow that Yui could only bear to look at them for a few moments._

_The three turned back toward the bed to begin the final vigil. For several minutes, Mugi lay still, seemingly asleep. The monitors showed her vital signs as weak but steady. Suddenly, her eyes opened, and she held out her hands, one to her mother, and the other to Yui. The brunette thought Mugi's grip seemed surprisingly strong. _

_With great effort, Mugi began to speak. Her words came in gasps as she summoned the last of her energy._

"_Papa, please…make sure…Yui-chan is…cared for…"_

_Mr. Kotobuki nodded, then turned away. Yui could see the first hints that his wall of reserve was beginning to break._

"_Mama…I'm sorry…I couldn't give you…grandchildren…thank you…for accepting Yui-chan…I love…both you and Papa…_

_Mugi's mother choked back a sob as she clutched her daughter's hand and buried her face further into her handkerchief. Yui braced herself, knowing Mugi would speak to her next. She longed to hear the words, but at the same time she dreaded them._

"_My sweet Yui-chan… I love you more…than anything…please, don't…cling to regret…you have too much…love in you…grieve me…but then…find another…don't lock…that love…inside you…"_

_Yui pressed her lips to Mugi's fingers. Her tears, which she could no longer hold back, dripped down her cheeks and onto her partner's pale hand._

"_Mugi-chan…I love you," she choked, unable to think of anything more fitting to say._

_Mugi smiled at Yui once more. Then, after a moment, the light in her eyes went out, and her grip on Yui's hand loosened. A scant second later, the alarm on the heart monitor began to shriek, slicing through the stillness of the room like an air raid siren._

_And just like that, Hirasawa Yui's heart crumbled into dust._

* * *

Yui sat bolt upright in bed, chest heaving, heart pounding. Tears streamed down her cheeks. As she got her bearings, the pain quickly evaporated. After taking several deep breaths, she dried her eyes on the bed sheet.

It had been a long time since she'd had the dream. In the beginning, she'd had it almost nightly, but as time went on it had come to her less and less frequently. It had been at least three months since she'd had it last, right before New Years', a time of year that always seemed to overload her mind with memories of Mugi.

These days, it was a lot easier to recover from the dream. After all, it had been more than three years since she'd lost Mugi. The tears seldom outlasted the initial shock of waking up anymore. Instead, she usually found herself exactly where Mugi hadn't wanted her to be: mired in loneliness and regret.

_Why did this have to happen the night before the first day of school? I'm going to look terrible. The kids will think I'm an old woman or something._

She reached for her cell phone on the nightstand.

_05:35. Ugh…not enough time to go back to sleep. I've got to be at school at 07:00. Geez, when I was younger they couldn't pry me out of bed. Now look at me._

Giving up, she clicked on the light by the bed, crawled to her feet, and staggered to the bathroom. After washing up and applying a quick swipe of eyeliner, she scrutinized her reflection in the bathroom mirror. For a 29-year-old widow, she didn't look too shabby, she decided. Her skin was still smooth, she didn't need that much make-up, and her body was still firm where it counted.

As she dressed, she looked at the framed photograph of her and Mugi she kept on the dresser. It was an 8 × 10 landscape shot of them in their wedding dresses. They had married in 2016, as soon as same-sex marriage was legalized in Japan, and the photo had been taken at the joint reception they'd had with Mio and Ritsu, who had been married the same day.

For a year, they were blissful newlyweds. Then Mugi started getting the abdominal pains. The doctors diagnosed ovarian cancer, and within another year she was gone. At 26, Yui was left struggling to rebuild her life.

Living in Tōkyō reminded her too much of Mugi, so she'd moved to Yokohama to start over. She'd made friends at work, and she saw a lot more of Mio and Ritsu, who lived nearby in Kawasaki. But although she didn't exactly live a solitary life, it hadn't stopped the dream from coming, nor had it eased her regret over what she'd lost and what might have been.

She picked up the picture frame and, as she so often did, began a one-sided mental conversation with the radiant, white-clad blonde in the photo. She liked to believe Mugi could hear in some way. Even though her rational mind told her that wasn't possible, in her heart she wanted to believe it. That belief had helped her make it through the grieving process.

_I had the dream again, Mugi-chan, but then you probably already know that. It's been a while since the last time. That's good, right? It's so hard to believe it's been three years since you left. It feels like only yesterday I was in your arms._

_Those four years we had together were so beautiful. There will always be a little part of me that belongs to you. But after three years, I should be ready to move on, the way you wanted me to. At least that's what all the books say. _

_I can sense it's time, Mugi-chan. This bed's too cold at night when I'm in it by myself. I need someone to hold me and love me like you used to do. I'm just not the kind who can live by myself for the rest of my life._

_But I still can't seem to let you go, even though you wanted me to. It's like a part of me feels like I should stay loyal. I guess I could use some reassurance. Some sort of sign. Anything._

As she held the picture, she studied the five-years-younger version of herself standing next to the woman she had thought was her partner for life. Gently, she kissed the glass over Mugi's face, replaced the frame on the dresser, and continued the inner conversation.

_Today's the first day of school. You left me well provided for, Mugi-chan, but there's no way I'd ever give up teaching. I enjoy the kids too much. Another new class-full of kindergartners should keep me from getting too wrapped up in myself._

_Maybe I should look at today as a fresh start not just for the school year, but for my year. Yui's year. What do you think?_

_I'll call Ritsu and see if she and Mio want to get together. Maybe their band would let me jam with them. I still play some, and I can knock off enough of the rust to be able to hang with them. _

_Ritsu knows a lot of people up in Ni-Chōme…maybe she could introduce me to somebody. Nothing too high-pressure…just a nice girl to talk to and do things with. A girl you would approve of, Mugi-chan._

* * *

"Kaorin, slow down," Nakano Azusa ordered her daughter. "You're pulling too hard."

The tiny five-year-old was literally dragging Azusa through the front doors of Tachibana Gakuen Junior and Senior High School's affiliated kindergarten with the strength of someone many times her size. The child's twin black ponytails, a mirror image of her mother's, bounced every which way as she strained to pull Azusa along. It was her first day of school at the exclusive academic kindergarten, and she was beside herself with excitement.

"I can't help it, Mama!" she exclaimed, babbling joyfully. "This is awesome! I can't wait to meet the other kids and my teacher. I hope she's nice. I bet she's gonna be pretty, almost as pretty as you!"

Azusa smiled at the compliment. Kaori was convinced Azusa was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and would tell anyone so in no uncertain terms with all the convoluted logic a five-year-old could muster. But the thought of how cute Kaori's statement was fled quickly, replaced by more practical considerations.

"Okay, remember what we talked about," she reminded her daughter. "Less talking, more listening, stand up straight, and remember your honorifics."

"Oh, Mama, you worry too much," Kaori said dismissively. Caught off guard, Azusa was too bemused to respond. There wasn't any disrespect intended, so there was no point to scolding Kaori for her statement. All the same, she wasn't sure where her daughter had picked up that line. Was it because she was precocious, or was it because she'd seen entirely too much _manzai_? She made a mental note to pay closer attention the next time Kaori watched television.

Finally, they stood before the reception desk. As they put on indoor shoes, a staff member checked the student roster.

"Let's see…Kasuga Kaori…" the woman said. "Oh, you're in Sakura Class. That's down the hallway to your left, last door on your right."

As Kaori towed her down the hall toward the classroom, Azusa wondered what the teacher would be like. She'd put Kaori on this kindergarten's waiting list not only because it was affiliated with the high school where she taught mathematics, but also because it had the reputation of being the finest in Yokohama. During the entry interview, she had asked for an experienced teacher, someone who had a gentle hand with the kids, but who would still keep them on track academically.

She and Kaori had been through a lot, and despite her bubbly personality, the little girl was emotionally fragile. She had a tendency to get anxious when things didn't go right and Azusa wasn't around to soothe her. In light of this, Azusa wanted Kaori to be in the warmest, most caring environment possible. The principal, a cheery, perpetually-smiling woman, said she had just the teacher for Kaori. Azusa hadn't quite caught the name at the time, but it didn't really matter, because she figured she'd meet the woman soon enough.

As they came to the door of Sakura Class, Azusa automatically cleared her throat and straightened her suit. They were reflexive actions she always took before any meeting, important or not. She looked at her cell phone: 07:45. There was plenty of time to make it across campus to the high school building to run her first homeroom of the school year, provided Kaori's teacher didn't keep her too long. She intended to introduce herself, leave Kaori in the teacher's capable hands, and head to work.

"Please excuse us," mother and daughter said in unison, bowing as they entered the room.

"Welcome to Sakura Class!" came the enthusiastic greeting. Azusa recognized the voice instantly.

As she came up out of her bow, she found herself staring into a thoroughly familiar set of chocolate-brown eyes. She knew those eyes well, because every square millimeter of them was burned into her memory. The realization hit her like a lightning bolt.

_Yui!_

The two women gaped at each other for a moment.

"Y…yu…er…Hih…Hirasawa-san…no, sensei…Hirasawa-sensei," Azusa stammered as the shock of recognition hit her.

_Oh, my God, I can't believe it's her! She's Kaorin's teacher! Oh, Yui, is it really you?_

Yui quickly recovered her wits, and her look of stunned amazement was replaced by a pleasant smile. Azusa knew in an instant that it was phony, plastered on only for her benefit. Yui's eyes told her so.

In all the years they were together, first as friends and then as lovers, she'd learned to read Yui through her eyes. It was actually fairly easy, once she got used to it, because Yui's emotions fairly shouted from those pools of brown. At the moment, Azusa could see exactly what she was feeling: confusion and surprise, and maybe a hint of wariness. To Azusa's relief, however, there were no traces of hatred or anger.

"Nakano-san…it's still Nakano-san, right?" Yui asked with an enthusiasm that didn't quite match her facial expression. "Wow, it's been such a long time, hasn't it? You haven't changed a bit. It's so awesome to see you again!"

Yui's friendly greeting chased away Azusa's fear of rejection. Once the initial panic subsided, it began to sink in that she was actually face to face with Yui for the first time in seven years. It was a reunion she had never expected, but that she had long wanted.

_Pinch me…I must be dreaming! Oh, God, I can barely breathe! Pull yourself together, Nakano!_

"You look great," she replied, struggling to keep her voice level and hoping her smile didn't look too eager. "This is such a nice surprise."

These were no mere pleasantries. Azusa thought Yui looked almost the same as she did the last time she'd seen her. Her hair was no longer in clips, there were a few tiny wrinkles around her eyes, and she carried herself with the maturity of adulthood. Otherwise it was the same old Yui. She looked as winsome as ever, with the same youthful beauty Azusa remembered. She had to work hard to keep from staring in spite of herself.

_She's still so gorgeous…oh, God, I'm trembling…I can't let her see that!_

"Excuse me," Kaori piped up from somewhere around waist level. "Are you my teacher? You're so pretty! See, Mama? I told you she would be!"

Yui's attention immediately shifted to her new student. She dropped to one knee in front of Kaori so that when they talked, she would be on the child's level.

"Good morning!" she said, beaming at the tiny girl. "Yes, I'm your new teacher. My name is Hirasawa-sensei. If that's too hard to pronounce, you can just call me 'Sensei' for now."

This time, Yui's smile was the genuine article, the kind of smile that bathed everyone who saw it in warmth and acceptance. There was a time Azusa lived for that smile, and she suddenly realized just how much she had missed seeing it. Even if it was directed at Kaori and not her, the sight of it melted something inside her that had been frozen for years.

"Hi-rah-sah-wah," Kaori repeated, struggling with the syllables before breaking out into a grin. "Ooh, _that's_ fun to say! Hi-rah-sah-wah…Hi-rah-sah-wah…"

"Okay, don't overextend yourself," Yui chuckled. "Besides, it's your turn to tell me who you are."

After a momentary blank look, Kaori cleared her throat and smoothed the front of her jacket. Azusa suppressed a giggle at the sight of Kaori unconsciously mimicking her own mannerisms. The child paid no attention, focusing instead on the words she and her mother had so carefully rehearsed.

"My name is Kasuga Kaori," she said solemnly. "Everyone calls me Kaorin. Please take care of me from now on."

"It's super-nice to meet you, Kaorin," Yui replied, still smiling at her young charge. "We're going to have a lot of fun learning and playing together this year. Please take care of me as well."

The words "fun" and "playing" were too much for Kaori. Her temporary veneer of formality fell away, and she gasped with delight.

"We get to play here?" she exclaimed. "This place is so awesome! You're the best teacher ever!"

Before Yui could react, Kaori threw her arms around the brunette's neck and hugged her tightly. Yui returned the embrace without hesitation.

"Kaorin!" Azusa gasped. "Let her go! You're being too forward."

"It's okay – I get this a lot," Yui informed the chagrined mother. "I don't mind it at all."

_No, of course you don't. You're just like Kaorin, aren't you? You've always been so open with your affections. To think I never appreciated those hugs when you gave them so freely…I wonder if they still feel as warm as they used to…wait, I shouldn't be thinking that!_

After Yui had handed Kaori off to her assistant teacher, she turned back to Azusa. The two women looked at each other for a long moment. Azusa really had no choice in the matter, because those chocolate-brown eyes held her like a tractor beam.

_Yui…I can't believe it…it's been so long. I never thought this day would come. I can't believe how glad I am – how truly happy – to see you again. If you only knew…_

"You know, if you're not comfortable, I can speak to the principal about moving her," Yui said, misreading the look on Azusa's face.

"Please…don't," the shorter woman countered. "I feel so fortunate that it's you teaching Kaorin. The way you were with her just now…I can tell you're the ideal teacher for her. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"She's adorable," Yui giggled, glancing at Kaori, who had already attracted a crowd of admiring fellow students. "I'll bet you and your husband are really proud of her."

Azusa looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm a single mother," she said quietly. "Kaorin's father and I divorced before she was born. It's a long story."

Yui's head whipped around at this statement, and she gaped at Azusa in yet another moment of surprise. Then her eyes quickly filled with compassion and…something else. Something that, for the first time since she'd known Yui, Azusa wasn't able to read. Sadness? Pity? Empathy? She couldn't tell. After another long moment of awkward silence, Yui cleared her throat.

"I'll be doing my initial round of home visitations starting next week," she told Azusa. "Maybe we can talk about it then. The principal likes us to go in alphabetical order, but since we know each other, she won't mind if I visit you first. In fact, I think that's what I'll do. I can't wait for us to talk. We have so much catching up to do."

Azusa nodded.

_Yes, we do. I have an apology I've been waiting seven years to deliver. And I have a lot of explaining to do. It looks like fate has given me my chance to finally make things right. At least you don't hate me, Yui. That'll make it a lot easier._

"Okay," she agreed out loud, rummaging around in her valise. "Here…I need to give you my card."

"Me, too," Yui replied, fishing hers out of a pocket. "My cell number is on there. If you have any questions about how Kaorin is doing – or even if you just want to talk – call me anytime outside school hours, okay?"

As they bowed and exchanged cards according to formal business etiquette, Azusa's fingers accidentally brushed against Yui's. It was the first time they'd touched each other since that final, awful day seven years earlier. Even though the contact was brief, Azusa had to work to keep herself from shivering. It felt electric, the way it had always felt when Yui touched her. She saw Yui react as well, her eyes widening momentarily, and a flush sweeping across her cheeks.

_What the hell is going on here? I'm blushing like a schoolgirl, and so is she. This is silly. It's been seven years. She's moved on, for crying out loud. There's no way she'd ever think of me as…as anything more than an old friend. So why is my heart pounding like this?_

"Wow, you teach at the Senior High?" Yui said as she inspected Azusa's card. "I guess I should be calling you Sensei, then. How long have you been there?"

"This is my second year," Azusa replied. "I was across town at a public high school before that. Sumiyoshi Senior High."

"I can't believe we've worked on the same campus for over a year and never run into each other until today," Yui marveled, her eyes never leaving Azusa's.

"Yeah," Azusa said, smiling weakly. "What are the odds?"

Those chocolate-brown eyes bored into hers, and suddenly the room seemed uncomfortably warm. To distract herself, she pulled out her cell phone to check the time. When she saw it was after 08:00, she gulped.

"I'm sorry to rush off like this, Sensei," she told Yui apologetically, "but I have to start homeroom in less than 30 minutes."

It took effort to tear her gaze away from Yui's, but she managed it. As she turned to go, Yui spoke.

"Nakano-sensei…"

Azusa stopped and turned to face Yui again, eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"…don't worry about anything, okay?" the brunette said. "I promise I'll take special care of Kaorin. It's been really good seeing you again, and I mean that. I'm really looking forward to next time. Will I see you this afternoon?"

"I have a club meeting today," Azusa replied, surprised by how disappointed she felt. "Kaorin will be staying for after-care."

"Ah," Yui said, looking suddenly crestfallen. "I don't have late duty tonight. Well, it can't be helped. Tomorrow morning, then?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll call you tonight to set up a home visit," Yui offered.

The shorter woman nodded, and Yui smiled again. It was such a beautiful sight that Azusa was transfixed, unable to find words. All she could do was smile back.

* * *

When Azusa showed up in her classroom with Kaori on that first day of school, Yui had been taken completely by surprise. She recovered her composure on the surface, but inside she had been reeling. Seeing Azusa for the first time in seven years sent emotions rocketing through her that she was completely unprepared for.

That night, after work, she had another one of those one-sided conversations with Mugi's picture. She sat on the bed with the picture frame in her hands, trying to process the impact of her unexpected reunion with Azusa.

_Mugi-chan…guess what? I saw Azunyan today for the first time in years! Her daughter's in my kindergarten class! Can you believe that? Her daughter's name is Kaorin, and she is just so cute…you'd love her! _

_This isn't a coincidence, is it, Mugi-chan? This is the sign I asked you for. It's got to be._

_She's still so pretty, Mugi-chan! And the old spark's still there. I felt it. I wonder if she felt it, too? She seemed really glad to see me. She's a single mother, and she isn't seeing anyone. How cool is that? I wonder…do you think she's even a possibility?_

Yui frowned.

_Like _that's_ going to happen. I may be an optimist, but I'm 29, and I'm not a naive kid anymore. She looks so good to me, but geez…there are still so many unanswered questions. Azunyan and I have a lot to straighten out. We've got to get our friendship back first._

She sat silently for a few moments, gazing at Mugi's smiling face.

_I know you were really angry at her in the beginning, but you forgave her, remember? After I told you how good she was to me behind closed doors, after you learned the whole story, you said you couldn't hate her. _

_I know you'd approve of us being together, for sure. In fact, if you were here, you'd probably tell me it makes perfect sense. _

_That's why this has to be your answer. That it's okay to move on. And that if it's with Azunyan, that's okay too. _

_I love you, Mugi-chan. I always will. But I'm ready to let go now, just like you wanted me to. _

And with that, Yui kissed the blonde's picture one last time. However, instead of replacing the frame on her dresser, she put it in a drawer under a pile of clothes. Then she picked up her cell phone, paged through her contact list, and touched the "call" button.

"Hello, Nakano-sensei?…I'm fine, thanks, and you?…It's really good to hear your voice, too…I'm calling to set up that home visit. How does next Monday sound?"

* * *

**A/N:**

− Thanks to my talented and long-suffering editor and creative partner Musician74 for her valuable input during the writing of this chapter.

− Speaking of Musician74, check out her fanart for this chapter on deviantART: musician74 DOT deviantart DOT com/art/Yui-meets-a-young-Azu-295112588 . It's a picture of Yui's first meeting with Kaori. If you like _kawaii_, you will love this!

− Tachibana Gakuen Junior and Senior High School is an existing private school in Yokohama. From what I have been able to tell, it is quite competitive to get into. They have an affiliated kindergarten on the campus.

− The connection between Japanese teachers and the home environment is actually quite strong. During the opening weeks of the school year, elementary school teachers visit the home of every student so they can get a feel for the family environment and how it might affect school performance. Since kindergarten is voluntary in Japan, and therefore not considered part of the elementary system, it's not clear to me if kindergarten teachers do this. At a selective kindergarten like Tachibana Gakuen, however, it's certainly plausible.

− This chapter contains references to the movie _Elf_ and the manga/anime _Azumanga Daioh_. A virtual cookie and retro-edit mention in this space go to the first reader to identify each reference in a review or PM.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Like it? Have some constructive criticism? Click the link below to submit a signed review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


	2. Chapter 2: Past Becomes Present

**A/N:**

_**WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason! **_There is a strong lesbian theme throughout, along with explicit lesbian sex. Read at your own risk.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the _K-On!_ franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past Becomes Present**

"In 150 meters, turn left," the voice in Yui's Bluetooth receiver intoned. She complied with the electronic instructions, wincing as her car cut the turn a bit too closely.

In her eagerness, her mind had already raced ahead to her destination. Unfortunately, the fact that her focus was elsewhere was playing havoc with her driving. As the sign poles flashed by her car window a bit too closely, the near-miss brought her back to reality.

_Calm down, Yui! Don't blow it by doing something stupid. The last thing you need right now is a car wreck, or to get pulled over. One more visit with the prefectural police and they'll take away your license. _

The home visit with Azusa would be her first of the new term. Although she always enjoyed meeting with her students' families, she'd been looking forward to this visit in particular. Actually, it was more accurate to say she'd been beside herself with excitement for the past five days, knowing that she would finally be able to spend time with Azusa other than in passing at the kindergarten.

As she parked her car next to Azusa's apartment building, however, Yui suddenly felt nervous. It had been seven years since she'd last had a meaningful conversation with Azusa, and she wasn't sure what to expect. Her former lover could be hard to read, and through hard-earned experience Yui had learned never to take anything between them for granted.

While juggling her jacket, tablet computer, and the flowers she'd brought as the obligatory first-visit gift, Yui knocked on the front door twice. Almost immediately, it swung open, and there stood Azusa. She looked radiant, and Yui gulped at the sight of her, standing dumbfounded until she finally remembered her manners.

"S-sorry for intruding," she stammered, handing the flowers to her host. "I brought you these. They're not much, but please accept them anyway."

"Thank you," Azusa replied, sniffing at the bouquet appreciatively. "They're beautiful."

As they stood looking at each other for a moment, Yui sensed the sudden awkwardness between them. Azusa was clearly happy to see her, but she seemed nervous and preoccupied.

"Please, come in," the twin-ponytailed woman said, finally breaking the silence.

No sooner did Yui make it through the door than she heard a high-pitched squeal. She had just enough time to brace herself before a pair of tiny arms wrapped around her knees.

"Sensei!"

"Hello, Kaorin," Yui said. She gently extricated herself from the delighted girl's grasp and bent down to pat her head. The child bounced up and down in her excitement.

"Sensei's here!"

"Kaorin, at least let her get her shoes off," Azusa ordered.

Moments later, Yui found herself in a large easy chair in the living room, taking in the surroundings. It was a rather spacious apartment for two people, and was tastefully yet functionally furnished in the Western style. In addition to the chair, there was an overstuffed sofa and a coffee table. A large flat-screen TV hung on the wall across from the sofa. At the other end of the room, there was a small dining table and four chairs.

_It's just the way I always imagined her living room would look. No frills, but plenty of substance. Just like Azunyan herself. _

"Thank you for having me," she said, remembering her manners again.

"We're honored you came," Azusa replied. "Would you like some tea? Jasmine, black, three sugars, right?"

_My favorite…she remembered!_

"Yes, thanks," Yui said out loud.

Azusa headed for the kitchen, Yui became aware she was being watched. Kaori was standing next to the easy chair, wide-eyed, a goofy smile on her face. She looked as though she'd just received a birthday gift.

"I can't believe Sensei's right here in my house!" she exclaimed. Without any further preliminaries, and before Yui could react, Kaori clambered up onto her lap and made herself comfortable, winding her arms around Yui's neck and hugging her tightly. At this precise moment, Azusa came into the room with two mugs of tea and a plate with a slice of cake on it. When she saw Kaori, she scowled.

"Kaorin, leave her alone!" she demanded, placing one of the mugs and the plate of cake on the table in front of Yui. "Remember what we talked about."

"But Mama, it's Sensei," Kaori pleaded. "She always lets me do this at school."

"This isn't school. Besides, she can't drink her tea with you in the way. Maybe you can visit with her later, okay? You already had your cake, so why don't you go play in your room for a bit while Mama and Sensei talk?"

"Better do what your mother says," Yui told Kaori as she eyed the cake.

Wordlessly, the tiny girl climbed down. With a last mournful look at Yui, she disappeared down the hall to her room. As she went, Yui barely suppressed a giggle.

"She's just too cute," she snickered.

"She is, and she knows it," Azusa added. The two women looked at each other and smiled, and Yui felt the tension lift noticeably.

"Go ahead and eat," Azusa urged. "I'm not hungry, so I'll just have tea along with you."

Yui looked more closely at the cake. It was vanilla with cream icing and fruit filling. A whole, fresh strawberry graced the top of the slice.

_My favorite kind of cake…does she really still remember all these little things about me?_

She looked at Azusa as if searching for clues. Other than a sadness in her eyes that Yui had picked up on at their first meeting, however, Azusa's expression was unreadable. Deciding it really wasn't the time to think about such things, Yui stuffed her emotions and went into professional mode.

As she ate, she carried out the most important reason for the visit: to discuss her initial impressions of Kaori. It was a straightforward conversation. Kaori was one of the most intelligent students in the class, and she had no issues academically. Socially, she seemed well-adjusted; she was always smiling and friendly, the kind of child who drew others to her. Yui's only concern was that Kaori seemed to go through periods where she was anxious that Azusa wasn't there, and at those times she became unusually clingy.

"It's not that I mind comforting her," Yui finished, placing the empty cake plate back on the coffee table. "However, she won't be allowed this much skinship in elementary school, and I have to prepare her for that. Unfortunately, that's one area where I'm weak as a teacher, because when the kids hang onto me I just can't seem to push them away."

"Kaorin's like that because of what she's been through," Azusa explained. "And it's really my fault, I'm afraid."

Yui waited silently for her to elaborate.

"I already told you her father and I split before she was born," Azusa sighed. "It was a bad situation. I met him at an _omiai_. My parents were pressuring me to get married, and he seemed nice enough, like he'd be a decent provider for a family. But after the wedding, he changed. And after I got pregnant with Kaorin, he started treating me badly. Finally, he came home drunk one night and beat me up, and that was it. I kicked him out. My family actually supported me."

"_Kamisama_!" Yui gasped. The thought of anyone abusing Azusa seemed evil beyond understanding, and she felt a sudden anger fill her.

"Hey, it's long over," Azusa soothed, responding to Yui's flash of outrage. "I haven't actually seen him since our divorce hearing. He has nothing to do with Kaorin or me anymore, so it's really not a problem."

Azusa's words defused the brunette's wrath, and with a deep breath, she relaxed. Even though she knew it was silly, she couldn't help but feel a brief twinge of guilt over not being there to protect Azusa from her ex-husband's ill treatment. She decided it would be counterproductive to say so, and instead chose to wait for her companion to go on.

"The problem is that I have to work to support us," Azusa continued. "Because of that, she's basically grown up without parents, because I was always at work. You know how it is as a teacher. Fortunately, my aunt lives in Yokohama, not far from here actually, so she watched Kaorin during the day. Even so, I guess you could say she's got some attachment issues."

"I can tell," Yui agreed. "That's why I've been extra careful never to refuse her when she needs comfort. I just can't bring myself to do it, because I can sense she needs me. But that's not the only reason I can't help myself."

"What other reason would there be?"

_I have to say it. I can't keep to myself any longer._

"Because she reminds me so much of you," Yui said evenly, trying to keep her internal whirlwind of emotions out of her voice. "When I hold her, it's like I'm connecting to you through her. It makes me feel so…happy."

Azusa's eyes widened at this statement. She blushed and looked downward at her lap, so that Yui could no longer see her face.

_Oh, no…now I've done it…I've said too much…_

"Sorry," Yui said apologetically. "I didn't mean to be so…forward."

"It's okay," Azusa answered. She was silent for a moment, and when she looked back up at Yui, the brunette was shocked to see tears in her eyes. In response, the emotions Yui had been trying so hard to suppress threatened to overwhelm her. She had to concentrate to maintain her self-control.

"Um, Hirasawa-sensei…" Azusa began.

"Stop," Yui gently interjected. "Let's stop the false formality. You haven't used my last name since we first met 13 years ago. Please, call me Yui, the way you always used to do. Use _san_ if it makes it easier."

"O-okay," Azusa managed, her voice wavering. "Y-yui…san…Yui-san, you can do the same."

"Azusa-san…" Yui began, but then her words failed. The two women sat staring at each other. Yui fought desperately to keep her composure, not wanting to upset Azusa any further.

Suddenly, they were both startled by a movement at the corner of the room. Kaori entered, carrying what appeared to be an old photo album. She walked up to the two bemused women, put the binder on the coffee table, and opened it. After leafing through several pages, she found what she was looking for.

"There," she announced, poking a tiny finger at the open book.

Yui leaned forward to see what she was pointing to. It was a _purikura_ of her kissing the cheek of a very surprised Azusa. By the look of their clothing, it appeared to have been taken during their university days. The brunette's eyes widened in astonishment. Azusa had supposedly hated that picture, claiming it was embarrassing. And yet there it was, carefully mounted on a page in one of her photo albums.

"That's you, Sensei," Kaori declared, looking back and forth between Yui and the picture. "When Mama said she knew you a long time ago, I looked in her pictures to see if I could find you, and I did."

"That's me," Yui nodded.

"Mama always says kissing is only for people who like each other extra specially, like parents," Kaori continued. "So how come you were kissing Mama in that picture? Are you extra-special friends?"

Yui stared at the child, unable to frame a reply. Azusa, however, grabbed the photo album from the table and clutched it to her chest protectively.

"Kaorin, go to your room," she snapped.

"But, Mama…"

"Now!" Azusa commanded.

Wide-eyed, the child turned and scurried off. There was a long silence, until Yui couldn't hold her words in any longer.

"That album…those pictures…after all these years, you still have them," Yui said, her voice faltering.

"I'm sorry," Azusa mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I'm sorry," Azusa declared, more audibly this time. "Sorry for how badly I treated you. Sorry for hurting you. And sorry I ever let you go."

With that, her tears spilled over and began running down her cheeks. Yui was frozen in place, wanting badly to move to Azusa and put her arms around her, but not daring to do it. Her heart ached at the sight of Azusa crying, but she was too off-balance to do anything but stare.

"I never wanted to break up with you in the first place," the younger woman sniffled. "My parents forced me to do it. I had no choice. Since then, I've lived with the guilt for how badly I hurt you. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Your parents…made you…" Yui said faintly. She slumped back in the easy chair, trying to process this extraordinary revelation.

"The night before we broke up, I got a phone call from my father," Azusa continued, her voice tight as she tried to keep it from breaking. "I told him we were planning to move in together off campus for my fourth year – remember that? – and he told me that if I did that, not only would he not pay my tuition for that year, he would disown me altogether. He basically ordered me to break up with you. What could I do? I was so upset I wasn't thinking straight. When you came to me the next day – Valentine's Day – and you told me how much you loved me and how you were looking forward to us moving in together and being together for the rest of our lives, it nearly broke me. I couldn't take it. I…I was stupid."

Her tear-filled eyes sought out Yui's.

"For seven years, I wanted to tell you I was sorry, and that I never wanted to let you go," she continued. "I wanted to call you…to tell you…but I never had the nerve. And then I found out you got together with Mugi, and I was too late…it broke my heart…"

Still clutching the photo album, Azusa slumped forward and began to sob quietly. Yui, unable to hold back any longer, moved quickly from the easy chair to the couch. Gently, she pulled the album from Azusa's grasp and set it aside, and then took the crying woman into her arms. Azusa felt so fragile in her embrace, and each sob was like a knife twisting into Yui's chest. Suddenly, she realized her face was wet with her own tears.

It took several minutes for the flood of emotion to recede. Finally, Yui released Azusa. Reaching for the napkins that had come with the cake, she first dried the younger woman's eyes, then her own.

"Azusa-san, I forgave you a long time ago," she said gently. "Even though it hurt really badly, I never hated you. I could never, ever do that. There was just too much love when we were together. Besides, as hard as that was for me, at least one good thing came out of it."

"What was that?" Azusa asked, still dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I got the privilege of being with Mugi-chan," Yui replied. "Of all our friends, she was always the one on the outside looking in. Because you let me go, I was able to make her happy. In a weird sense, you were really giving her a gift, if you think about it."

Azusa opened her mouth to speak, but Yui held up a hand to stop her.

"A part of me will always belong to Mugi-chan," Yui continued. "But it works both ways, because there was a part of me Mugi-chan could never reach – the part that always belonged to you. She always knew that, and accepted it. And in time, she forgave you, just like I did. I believe she would be happy we've reconciled."

Azusa was silent for several moments.

"It must have been tough to lose her," she finally mused. "I'm sorry I didn't make the funeral. The school had me scheduled for training and wouldn't let me out."

"It's okay," Yui assured her. "The flowers were beautiful. Anyway, you're right – it _was_ tough. It's been a hard three years. I've worked my way through the hurt, and I was just finally convincing myself I needed to move on. And then you walked through the doors of my classroom. "

She told Azusa how she had asked Mugi for a sign the morning of the first day of school, and how she believed their meeting was the answer.

"So this is like a fresh start for us," she finished. "It's like we're back where we were 13 years ago when we first met. At least it _could_ be that way, if we let it."

Azusa was silent for a long moment, thinking. Finally, she turned her hazel eyes onto Yui, and they were brimming with tears again.

"Yui-san," she said, her voice trembling. "Do you think we could ever…get back to where we used to be? Before…that day, I mean."

As they gazed at each other, Yui felt her few remaining reservations evaporate. That baggage from long ago vanished, and suddenly she felt free, as if she had unchained for the first time in seven years.

"I sure want to try," was her immediate answer.

Azusa nodded, and began to dab at her eyes again. Yui wrapped her in another embrace, and this time she returned it. She felt so warm, so right, in Yui's arms. They clung to each other for what seemed like forever, until a voice startled them back to reality.

"Mama?"

Kaori was standing next to them, a pained look on her face.

"I thought I heard you crying," she said. "Please, Mama, don't cry."

She held her arms out to Azusa, who pulled out of Yui's embrace and motioned for Kaori to climb onto her lap. The child did so, and promptly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Sometimes it's okay to cry, as long as the tears are happy," Azusa said softly.

Kaori pulled back and looked at her mother dubiously.

"Then these are happy tears?" she asked.

Azusa turned to Yui, and hazel eyes met chocolate-brown once more.

"Yes, Kaorin," Yui found herself saying. "These are definitely happy tears."

* * *

With unusual fussiness, Azusa brushed her hair, trying to get it just right. She was used to wearing it in twin ponytails, but tonight she decided to let it fall free, because she'd remembered how much had Yui liked it the few times she'd worn it that way.

_I can't believe Yui asked me out this soon. I mean, it's been seven years since we broke up, and not two weeks after we resolve things she asks me out? You'd think she'd have waited a little longer for the sake of propriety. Oh, well, this is Yui we're talking about. She's always been a fast mover. Besides, I have to admit I'm glad she didn't wait. Really, really glad._

The reconciliation that night at Azusa's apartment had changed things radically for both women. The long-standing barrier between them had been swept aside, but the consequence wasn't simply a matter of restoring their friendship. The way was now clear for them to go back to being more than friends. Azusa wanted that desperately, and by asking Azusa out, Yui had signaled that she wanted the same.

_Geez, I'm so nervous I can hardly hold the hairbrush. It's probably because this isn't just a simple dinner invitation, and she and I both know it._

She made a few last-minute adjustments, and then scrutinized the result in the mirror.

_I think this dress makes me look taller and curvier. I'm sure Yui would like it – she always did like me in dark blue. Yeah, this is definitely a good choice. Just a couple more passes with the brush, and…there. Perfect. _

At that moment, the knock came at the door. When Azusa opened it, she caught her breath.

Yui was wearing a fitted blouse and slacks that clung to her in all the right places. Azusa fought off the temptation to stare, opting instead to looking into those chocolate-brown eyes. They locked with her own, and her breath hitched.

_Oh, my…she looks spectacular!_

Yui smiled that smile, the one that made Azusa melt inside.

"You look so pretty, Azusa-san," she said. "That dress looks awesome on you."

"You look fabulous yourself," Azusa replied.

The date itself – dinner at an upscale restaurant – was a blur. Azusa couldn't remember what she ate, or even a single thing that was said. With her pulse rushing in her ears, she could barely hear anyway. The sexual tension hung heavy in the air, and she could tell Yui was feeling it as much as she was. All she could do was gaze at the brunette, captivated by that smile. It was like being wrapped in sunbeams. One thought, and one thought only, raced through Azusa's mind.

_Oh, God…I want her so badly…_

Sometime around the dessert course, Azusa hinted that it was a much better idea to go straight back to her apartment than to go to that new club to see the house band, as Yui had originally planned. Unlike usual, Yui had no problem picking up on Azusa's signals. She only had one question.

"What about Kaorin?"

"She's at my aunt's," Azusa replied. "We'll have the place to ourselves."

She gave Yui a meaningful look. The brunette's eyes widened with sudden understanding, and then her face lit up in a speculative smile that made Azusa's heart pound even harder.

Little else was said. There wasn't really anything further to discuss.

No sooner were they through the apartment door than Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa and pulled her close, nuzzling her cheek against the side of the shorter woman's head the way she used to do.

"It's been years since I've had an energy recharge," she sighed.

Azusa pulled Yui tighter, melting into her embrace, reveling in the familiar way their bodies fit together. She could feel Yui's heartbeat, strong and steady. It was as though she was finally home after a difficult seven-year journey, home to arms that were still as warm and comforting as ever.

"You can call me…that name, you know," Azusa told her. "You haven't called me that in so long."

"I…I wasn't sure…" Yui said hesitantly. "Is it really okay?"

"It's your special name for me," Azusa pleaded. "In private, it's okay. Yui, please, I want to hear it."

Yui put her lips close to Azusa's ear.

"Anything for my Azunyan," she whispered.

The effect of Yui's breath against her earlobe was electric, and hearing her old nickname added to the effect. Azusa felt weak in the knees, and when Yui kissed her, her train of thought immediately derailed. Reasoning was difficult, if not impossible, with Yui's lips on hers. Powerless to resist, she simply clung to Yui and let the kiss deepen.

After several moments, Yui pulled away from her, and she whimpered in frustration. Without a word, the brunette led her from the living room to the bedroom, and when they stood beside the bed, she kissed Azusa again, this time with intensity. Azusa responded hungrily, grinding her body against Yui's as the passion took hold.

After a quick flurry of clothing flying in all directions, they were on the bed in each other's arms, legs intertwined, mouths joined. The sensation of Yui's naked body on hers was glorious, and Azusa felt the tension begin to rise rapidly within her.

Suddenly, Yui broke off the kiss. Before Azusa knew what happened, she found herself on her back with Yui bridged over top of her. The brunette looked down at her with a smile of anticipation.

"Azunyan, let me," she whispered.

Yui lowered her lips to Azusa's once more. It was only a brief kiss, however, and soon her fingers, lips, and tongue ranged freely over Azusa's skin, reacquainting themselves with every sensitive spot. For Azusa, it was both agony and ecstasy as the need for release built within her with each succeeding touch.

Finally, Yui pushed Azusa's legs apart, stroking her inner thighs briefly before running her fingers up and down Azusa's nether lips. At the feather-light touch, Azusa moaned and tried to push her hips toward Yui's hand.

"Fingers…in me…" she gasped.

Yui chuckled.

"Ooh, my _koneko-chan_ is certainly eager."

"Please, Yui!"

"Okay, Azunyan," Yui smiled. "I won't tease you."

Gently, Yui began to work her way inside. It felt so good to have fingers other than her own enter her that Azusa wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Her inner walls clung to the invading digits, as if she never wanted to let them go.

Slowly at first, Yui began to move her fingers in and out. After several strokes, her thumb found Azusa's pleasure center. After that, all Azusa could concentrate on, the only things that mattered, were the two fingers and the thumb and the wonderful surges of pleasure they sent crashing through her.

She clutched at the sheets, arching her back and groaning as she began to feel the telltale fluttering feeling that signaled her approaching climax. Sensing Azusa was nearing her peak, Yui picked up the pace considerably, and the flutters swiftly blended together as Azusa rocketed to release. Every muscle in her body locked into place as the spasms ripped through her.

It was the most intense climax she could ever remember having. It felt as though her soul had been torn from her body and catapulted thousands of feet into the air over Yokohama, only to float back down gently on the breeze blowing off the ocean.

When she came to herself again, she was lying on the bed in Yui's arms, quivering. It was just like it had been back in their university days. Yui would make love to her, and then hold her close, caressing her gently while waiting for her to recover.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again, _koneko-chan_," the brunette cooed. "I can't believe it's been seven years. It was just so…natural that it only felt like seven hours."

"Oh, Yui…I…I've missed this…I've missed you…"Azusa breathed. "Please…touch me more. I've gone without you for so long…I don't want to stop."

Yui pulled her tighter and nibbled on an earlobe, causing Azusa to shiver with pleasure.

"I could never refuse you, Azunyan," the brunette purred. "I'll make love to you as much as you want. I couldn't hold myself back if I tried."

Her fingers idly traced around the edge of the younger woman's navel, and Azusa's abdominal muscles clenched involuntarily. She felt her core begin to dampen once again as Yui pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"I…I want to…touch you this time…" Azusa gasped the moment they pulled apart. "It's not fair…I want us to come together…"

Yui silenced her with a finger across the lips.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "Just follow my lead, okay? Lie on your back for me."

After Azusa had followed her directions, Yui pushed her knees apart and crawled between them, positioning herself so her core was in direct contact with Azusa's. Instinctively, Azusa pulled her knees back and wrapped her legs around Yui's hips, the way she had always done when they'd made love in years past. Propping herself up on her elbows, Yui looked deeply into Azusa's eyes, then began moving against her in a slow, regular cadence.

It was the most intimate act Yui could have chosen. Every square centimeter of the front of Azusa's body felt as though it was joined to Yui's as they slid against each other. Each time Yui would rotate her hips forward, Azusa would push her own up to meet them. As their pleasure centers made contact, waves of electricity surged through her.

The brunette nibbled at Azusa's collarbone and neck and rained down light kisses on her face and lips, all without breaking rhythm. Azusa began to respond by running her hands up and down Yui's back and buttocks, and when she would occasionally work her hands between them to palm Yui's breasts, the brunette would moan appreciatively.

The cascade of sensations soon became overwhelming. All Azusa could do was wrap her arms around Yui and dig her fingernails into the brunette's back as the pleasure flooded through her.

"More…harder…" she groaned. "Y-…Yui…please…"

Yui responded by increasing the tempo, and Azusa arched her back, locking her legs in place as she urged the brunette on breathlessly. As Yui approached her climax, she began to whimper and moan, and the effect was so arousing that it drove Azusa straight to the edge of her own. That familiar fluttering feeling deep inside her returned, only this time it was much stronger.

"So…close…" she heard Yui gasp.

"Come…with…me…" was her response.

Yui began to shudder with release, crying out as she hit her peak. The feel of Yui arching and flexing tipped Azusa over the edge. She clung to the brunette for dear life as the orgasm ripped through her, fading the world around her to white.

When she came to herself, she realized Yui had slid off of her and was lying face up on the mattress, her breasts heaving. It looked as if she was trying to catch her breath. Azusa shifted onto her side, trying to regain her focus. For a moment, she watched those breasts move up and down, but soon her attention shifted to Yui's face. The brunette's eyes were closed, and her bangs were plastered to her sweat-soaked forehead.

_She looks so utterly beautiful…to be lying beside Yui after so long…I feel whole again…like I'm where I belong…_

"I love you," she said softly, reaching out to stroke Yui's cheek. "I never stopped loving you."

To her surprise, Yui responded by rolling onto her side and pulling her into a lingering embrace. Her body began to shake, and suddenly Azusa felt dampness on her neck.

_She's crying!_

"Hey, it's okay," the obsidian-haired woman murmured as she gently stroked Yui's back. "I didn't mean to scare you. I guess it's too soon for those words. I won't say them again until you're ready."

"No, I'm fine, really," Yui sniffled. "I'm happy you said that. Say it all you want."

"Then why the tears?"

"Because I know that somewhere out there, Mugi-chan is smiling, and that she's happy for us. I…love you, Azunyan…so much… and I'm so glad we're together again…"

With that, Yui began to sob in earnest. Azusa could do little else but hold on tightly and cry right along with her.

* * *

Kaori bounced up and down in rhythm as Yui strummed her guitar. The song they were singing together, _The Hare and the Tortoise_, was Kaori's new favorite.

_Hello there, Tortoise, Mr. Tortoise  
There isn't anyone in the world  
Who walks as slowly as you do  
Why is it that you're so slow?..._

Yui had always loved this song. She learned it in kindergarten, and vowed she was going to sing it with students of her own someday. And she had kept that promise, teaching it to a new class of kindergarteners every year. Kaori's class was her eighth group of students to learn it.

When they had finished, Kaori clapped her hands excitedly.

"That was awesome!" she squealed. "I want to play guitar someday, like you and Mama. Can we sing another one? Please?"

Azusa looked up from her vantage point on the sofa, where she was grading math tests.

"Kaorin, let Sensei rest," she told her daughter. "You've had her running since she got here."

"I don't mind," Yui said cheerfully. "But I think your Mama's right, Kaorin. Sensei needs a break. She's pooped."

Kaori sighed with disappointment, then with a shrug turned back to the toys she had been playing with earlier. Meanwhile, Yui put her guitar back in its case and, crossing to the sofa, flopped down next to Azusa and wrapped her arms around her.

"Not now," Azusa said absently, still focused on grading tests.

"Hey, I was just recharging my Azunyan energy," Yui protested. She let go of her preoccupied girlfriend and leaned back to relax, taking in the scene before her. To her right was Azusa, fully intent on her work. On the floor, Kaori played with her toys with the same serious-minded focus as her mother.

_They're quite a pair. In some ways, Kaorin is a mini-Azunyan. In others, she's so different. So much more upbeat and outgoing. I like how comfortable I feel right here with the two of them. I could definitely see myself as a part of this family…_

Yui closed her eyes, content to wait until Azusa was finished. It seemed like an excellent time for a nap. As she was dropping off, however, Kaori asked a question out of nowhere that yanked her back from the edge of slumber.

"Mama, are you guys going to get married?"

Yui sat bolt upright, turning to Azusa, whose face was frozen in shock. The two of them gaped at each other for a few seconds before Azusa found words.

"Why on earth would you ask a question like that?" she demanded.

"Well, you guys are extra-special friends, and you told me that extra-special friends get married," Kaori said, her expression serious.

Azusa's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. She appeared to be struck speechless in the face of the five-year-old's logic. Yui, more used to a child's thought process, decided to intervene.

"That's something that usually takes a long time to decide," she said gently. "Your mother and I have only been together for a little while."

"I thought if Sensei lived with us, she wouldn't have to go home every night," Kaori continued, still speaking to Azusa. "She'd already _be_ home. Or maybe we could go live with her. Her house is nicer, anyway."

Yui couldn't help giggling at the tiny girl's frank statement. Azusa, on the other hand, was not nearly so impressed by her daughter's seeming cuteness. She was clearly flustered.

"Kaorin, stay here," she commanded. "Yui, kitchen."

Yui knew who the boss in the relationship was. Out of bed, it wasn't her. Without a word, she meekly followed Azusa to the kitchen. When they were alone, Azusa stood hands on hips, fixing the brunette with a glare.

"What have you been telling her?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Azunyan!" Yui insisted, raising both hands in protest. "Okay, well, she and I did talk about the 'extra-special friends' thing. But that was when I told her not to brag at school about how much I'm over here. She came up with the rest of that stuff on her own."

Sensing Azusa's frustration, the brunette moved quickly to her and wrapped her arms around her. With a sigh, the shorter woman relaxed and leaned into Yui's embrace.

"Why so upset?" Yui asked. "She was just curious."

"I don't know," Azusa answered weakly. "It's just…she took me by surprise, that's all…"

They said nothing for several moments. As Yui held Azusa, she wondered what her girlfriend had thought about Kaori's question.

_Children can be so perceptive sometimes. I wonder what Azunyan really thinks about us living together, or…what Kaorin was talking about. It does seem a little soon, but it's funny how I don't feel any hesitation. But Azunyan? There's no way she'd even be thinking about moving in together, let alone…that…is there? I guess I can always feel her out…_

"Kaorin's question was actually a pretty good one," she said carefully.

"Yeah, it was," Azusa agreed, snuggling closer. "I didn't have a problem with the question itself. Just the timing."

"So, um, what do you think?" Yui couldn't resist asking.

"What do I think?" Azusa countered. "I think it stinks that my lease has another eleven months to run, that's what I think."

Yui's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding?" she blurted.

Azusa pulled out of her embrace and turned to stand toe-to-toe with her bemused lover.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked. The expression on her face was as serious as the one on Kaorin's minutes earlier. Yui decided it was safe to take a direct approach.

"I've been thinking about…these things," she admitted hesitantly. "But I thought it was too soon, so I haven't said anything. But I would move in tonight if you'd let me."

"I was ready to move in with you seven years ago," Azusa reminded her. "Before my father got involved, my bags were practically packed. Tonight… that's _too_ fast. But eleven months is far too long."

Yui stared at her, caught speechless for a moment. Azusa the over-analyzer, the woman who was prone to wrestling with decisions and then second-guessing them afterward, had surprised her with her sudden determination.

"Besides, Kaorin's right," Azusa continued, now smiling. "Your house is much nicer than this place."

"I could always buy out your lease for you," Yui speculated.

"Oh, please," Azusa snorted. "Be realistic, Yui. We're talking two or three million yen."

"But it's no problem, Azunyan," was Yui's rejoinder. "Mugi-chan left me some money. Far more than I know what to do with, actually. She was always so generous, and she'd expect me to be, too. I have many times more than what we'd need to cover the rest of your lease. Certainly, I have enough to provide for both you and Kaorin. If you'll have me, that is."

Azusa turned to look out the window. She was clearly considering Yui's words.

"Is that a proposal?" she finally asked.

"Heh, heh…I guess it is," Yui chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, think about it. Why move in together if we're not going to take it all the way?"

Azusa turned, and her eyes met Yui's. Suddenly, they were brimming with unshed tears.

"I never stopped loving you, Yui, and I'm not going to stop loving you," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "And Kaorin worships the ground you walk on. Who else could hope to be as good a parent to her as you would be? So I think you know my answer."

Yui felt a sudden surge of joy and relief. Not only was Azusa declaring her love plainly, she was saying she considered Yui fit to be a second parent to Kaori. A second mother. Yui had dealt with parents for years, and she knew very well what an act of deep trust this was. She was being accepted into their family, and it made her so happy she felt like shouting. Instead, she decided to ask Azusa one more time, just to be absolutely certain she was reading her correctly.

"So…is that a…'yes'?" she asked.

Azusa stood trembling for a moment, then launched herself into Yui's arms. Her lips searched for Yui's, and when they touched, Yui felt an overwhelming sense of peace. It was as though things had finally come full circle, and she and Azusa were back to that long-ago Valentine's Day, when the future had held so much promise before fate intervened. She held onto Azusa as if for dear life, not wanting the moment to pass.

"We need to at least wait a while, for Kaorin's sake," Azusa murmured after their lips parted. "Otherwise, people would talk."

"They'll talk anyway," was Yui's rejoinder. "When two women are together, it always raises eyebrows. But you have a point. We should probably keep it low-key. Just a small reception. And I can adopt Kaorin, if you're okay with it."

"I'm more than okay with it," Azusa assured her. "And Kaorin will be really excited."

"I wish we didn't have to wait," Yui pouted. In response, Azusa's arms tightened around her.

"I know," she soothed. "But it has to be this way. For now, let's just go on the way we are. We're in a good place, the three of us."

"Yeah," Yui agreed.

Azusa pulled herself out of Yui's arms.

"Come on," she urged, taking Yui by the hand. "It's time to put Kaorin to bed. You need to start getting used to the routine."

"This first," Yui replied, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Azusa's once more.

* * *

**A/N:**

− Once again, my editor and creative partner Musician74 was instrumental in ensuring this story saw the light of day. Thank you, Beta-chan, for helping me process the whirlwind of emotions that came with writing this story, and for your friendship.

− Thanks also go to Truner, whose comments in a review of _In Plain Sight_ generated a plot bunny that evolved into this story, and to Anonymous Gun Nut, who provided fanart that goes perfectly with this chapter (see his review of Chapter 1 for the link).

− A _purikura_ is a photo sticker produced at one of Japan's ubiquitous photo booths. (The word can also refer to the booth itself.)

− The song _The Hare and the Tortoise_ is an insert from Season 2 Episode 8 of the _K-On!_ anime.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! Like it? Have some constructive criticism? Click the link below to submit a signed review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


End file.
